Paranoia
by Pinboo
Summary: He craved so much for her; he would even cross the gate of hell to meet her. .sasosaku. slight nejisaku. dark,psychotic,mature theme. oneshot.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

**Notes : **A Halloween's treat that comes up a week late… This should be posted last week, but my Saisaku wasn't finished back then, and I insisted myself to post my 3 Halloween treats in a same day.

**Warning** : This fiction is rated M, meaning there will be some disturbing contents (like gore, psychotic ideas, sexual assault, etc.) in it. I'm warning you now, so read at your own risks.

**Summary** : .sasosaku. slight nejisaku. dark,psychotic,mature theme. oneshot. He craved so much for her; he would even cross the gate of hell to meet her.

* * *

It took her exactly 4 seconds after she saw what was inside that brown envelope to tear the photographs into little pieces.

_Ripped pieces of papers…_

And as if it was not enough, Sakura hastily gathered all the torn photographs and threw them to the burning fire of her fireplace.

_Burnt pieces of papers…_

And those actions were still not enough.

They were never enough to get rid of the image that was surely would haunt her even to her dream. Those images… the images in those previously unbroken photographs.

The photographs of her own self.

The candid picture taken when she was working, when she was brewing the coffee, when she visited Neji, when she _was taking a bath_….

Unconsciously, she let out almost soundless whimpers; her knuckles clenched so tight that blood adorned her pale arm.

* * *

**Paranoia**

**

* * *

**

"Aren't you… a little too paranoid?" Hyuuga Neji asked after he dealt with the last trap set in front of Sakura's apartment door. He thanked himself to be skillful enough, for the traps she had set on her residence were very difficult –even for a shinobi of Jounin ranks. Neji couldn't even think how that his fiancée could live in such a… harmful apartment. He knew that she was an excellent shinobi, a genius –even without the bloodline limit like him or the Uchiha –, but her obsessive compulsive tendency sometimes bothered him more than the possibility of lecherous guy lurking around her.

"It's for protection," she replied as going to his direction and set all the traps back to the alert mode. Neji's sigh was heard and Sakura just shrugged. "You could use the window in the kitchen for an exit later. I haven't put any traps there."

Another sigh from the Hyuuga genius. And after moments of silence, he dragged her fiancée down to the couch with him –his actions were still polite that they were more of awkward then gentlemanlike, but she didn't mind. The stiff Hyuuga antic was a quality that she found somewhat appealing about him.

Neji spoke again. "I can't exactly blame you. Hinata-sama also complained about her… " he paused uncomfortably before blushingly proceeded, "…missing underwear… But I've contacted the investigating department of the ANBU. I've told them the possibility of a pretty-skilled pervert spying on Konoha kunoichis –"

"I told you, Neji-kun, it's not just a pervert, and foremost, it's not just a mere _pretty-skilled. _This guy…I couldn't even feel his presence when he got into my apartment!"

"Did he steal anything?"

"No, but –"

"Did he put any threat?"

"No, but Neji, he's –"

"Then how dangerous he can be? We'll catch him soon."

Sakura suppressed the urge to give another argument to her boyfriend.

For instance, how could she not feel a person's presence when he was taking picture of her… bathing time in her own apartment? Sakura had checked carefully every corner and place in her apartment, but she found no hidden camera –thus, the only possible answer was that person was really in her apartment when he did his action –and she couldn't sense it!

For a kunoichi her caliber, it was nearly impossible.

Of course, she didn't dare to speak that certain argument of her to Neji because she didn't want to tell him that a mysterious, unknown man had managed to… see private area of her body that even her fiancée had never seen. And besides, she was just too embarrassed to admit that that certain fact.

"I don't know… I'm still not sure… I –"

"Perhaps it will help if you really tell me what happened on _that _certain mission?"

To his pale eyes, her suddenly rigid composure was easily noticed. Neji knew that what was bothering Sakura these days must have had connections to that mission they had accomplished a week ago. He had let her out of his sights a couple of times and back then, he didn't feel the urge to worry (again, with her strength and perfect shinobi quality), but Neji could remember her pale face after one of her solo walk.

_"What happened?" he had asked._

She never replied. And she pretended that everything was normal.

It wasn't.

"Sakura," the long-haired guy pestered on the girl for the umpteenth time, this time, almost begging her to tell him what she had seen. "Maybe I can help,"

"…"

"What did you see? What did you say that night on the forest?"

Black coat.

Red hair.

Coldness sensation on her heart…

_Fear. _

Her reply came in slurred whisper, "... a dead man walking…"

* * *

Night was officially the moment she feared the most.

It wasn't the darkness that she loathed.

It wasn't the loneliness (although that lately, she would prefer to have somebody like Ino or her other female friends to have a sleepover at her apartment. Just in case)

But it was the dream.

Because naturally, her body couldn't refuse the urge to rest itself, especially after hours of hard works at the hospital or after long mission. Sleep was something she had to face every night. And nightmares were what would soon follow.

Neji was right.

It all did happen after that mission the week before. The nightmare started after she saw _him._

His red hair, his cruel eyes, his cloaked figure, his underestimating smirk, his stringed fingers…

_**Him.**_

And afterwards, he came every night in her dream. He came as if he was her puppet master. He came as if he owned her.

_Because I DO own you, Little Girl._

Sakura woke up with a silent scream. Sweats flowed from her forehead, even when that night was indeed very cold. She tried to steady her breaths but before she managed to do so, a sudden ring from her phone shocked her.

She glanced warily at the ringing object, contemplating.

Who would call her at such hour? It was… 2 in the morning…

Then again, as the phone rang for the 3rd time, logic seeped into her mind, and she remembered her position as the top medic. It could be an emergency call.

But what if…

Her hands moved quicker than her minds and she answered the call.

"H-hello?"

Tsunade's voice that greeted her calmed her senses beyond everything. "I need you at the hospital. The nins that were sent for the S-class mission have finally returned, but they are heavily injured,"

"I understand, Shishou. I'll be right there," and after Tsunade ended the call, Sakura put the receiver back to its place.

She was changing her nightgown into her usual medic outfit when suddenly the phone rang again. Instinctively, she grabbed it back while her other hand still struggled to inserted her head into the medical shirt.

"Hello?"

"Pity that we have to end our meeting in that dream."

She froze.

It was the voice that she only heard for a single day, but would never be forgotten in her entire life.

That sick-minded Sand Puppeteer…

Anger took over fear.

"Who are you?" she growled. Whoever had the sick joke pretending to be a dead man would surely have to face the consequence.

"I thought you already knew…I am Sasori."

Of all pranks…

"Akasuna no Sasori is dead years ago! He is currently in hell, regretting his psychotic life and –"

"Oh yes…I am in hell," he replied darkly. "And guess whose fault was that?"

"Y-you…! You're dead!"

"…I am dead," he admitted. "_You_ killed me."

Sakura clutched at her phone so hard, that the poor device almost broke with her monstrous strength. "T-then… who are you?"

"I hate to repeat myself," he sighed impatiently.

"I don't have time for such stupid prank! Whoever you are, go away and don't mess up with my life!" Sakura screamed.

The cold laugh on the other line sent shiver through her spine.

"Don't you see? Messing up your life, that's exactly my purpose…"

* * *

"The injured nins are now in Room No.342 and 343. We'll move them to the surgery room immediately. Go prepare yourself and we're going to do the operation," Tsunade informed her as giving her apprentice the medical surgery coat. It was when she gave the said clothes to Sakura, that the Godaime noticed how…chaotic the pink-haired girl was. "What's wrong with you?"

"Shishou," she finally said after long walk in silence to the surgery room. "Can you order some shinobis to investigate something after we do this surgery?"

* * *

It was already late in the evening and Sakura was working on her medical report when Tsunade came into her working room.

"The investigating shinobis have returned from Suna," the legendary sucker announced.

Sakura abruptly looked up in anticipation. "And…?"

"They said that Akasuna no Sasori is positively already dead. The body was already cremated and the Kazekage himself witnessed the cremation process."

"Are you sure?"

"Gaara will never lie, now won't he?"

Her relief was shown immediately. The pink brows relaxed and her eyes fluttered close with a slow exhale of 'Thank Goodness.'

Tsunade crossed her arms in front of her chest and questioned her student. "What has happened?"

Sakura deliberated for a moment before replying, "Nothing. Just a sick-minded stalker disguising himself as Akasuna no Sasori. Hn, that pervert Neji was telling me about surely has guts to anger me…"

"You were being stalked? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's okay, Shishou. It's nothing to be worried about. Although that perverted stalker was skilled enough to sneak inside my apartment, he will be a dead pulp by the time he harasses me again…"

The blonde-haired woman could only gaze curiously at Sakura, but the Hokage decided to just leave the matter. "Of course."

* * *

Sakura let out a pleasured sigh as the warm water splashed on her fair skin. Showering had always been one of her most valuable moment of the day –she loved the cleaned and relaxed sensation she could feel when she was doing that certain activity. But ever since she received that envelope with the photograph of her in the shower, Sakura had never once had a peaceful bath time. She had occasionally checked around, alerted her senses to inform her if there were danger lurking around.

But now, she didn't have to worry as much as she had used to.

She reached for her shampoo and washed her pink hair. The smell of her Peach shampoo helped her relaxed her mind. Closing her eyes, she was about to savor the tranquil moment when –

Her keen intuition felt the slightest misfit.

In such a speed that surpassed Rock Lee, Sakura grabbed her towel to cover her nude body, jumped out of her bathroom, and confronted the person who had been disturbing her life lately.

But even her sharp kunai and perfect opposing position couldn't protect her from the sudden tremor that greeted her.

Her jade eyes widened.

Standing there before her was the Akatsuki member.

The dead person himself.

Sasori.

.

.

.

"You're dead," her sentence came low and collected, almost as if she was stating a fact.

But he noticed the doubt in her voice. And without the slightest change on his uninterested expression, he took a step closer to approach her. Instinctively, Sakura tightened her hold on the towel that was covering her body (Thank goodness the towel was long enough so that his dark eyes could only see the skin of her bare shoulders and half her calf down to her toes) and took unconscious steps backward.

The red-haired remained rooted on his spot, his eyes never left her.

He didn't even blink.

_Monster._

"You're dead. You're dead, you're dead, YOU'RE DEAD!" She screamed.

A bored face was what she got as a response.

"Yes, I am. Happy?" replied the puppeteer.

Her widened eyes fluttered close and she put a hand on her mouth to suppress her dark chuckle. "Of course. Of course. Akasuna no Sasori is dead –killed by me and Chiyo baa-sama,"

"…"

Her dark laugh ended almost too abruptly, and in a almost-crazed yell she shouted, "Then who are you? What do you want with me?"

His eyes narrowed, the lazy expression never left his handsome face. "I told you. I am Akasuna no Sasori,"

She began to laugh again.

And in such a speed, she lunged forward and attacked him. "Stop this joke! Who are you? Sasori is dead! Gaara saw his body being cremated! And no dead people can go back to life, no –"

"No dead human can go back to life," he corrected as touching the crack she had made on his wooden cheek. "But _**I**_ can."

Sakura felt her throat dry. And all the retorts, all the arguments, all the _logical _reasoning flew out of her mind. She stood there in silent, and he took this opportunity to finally make his own move. Sasori's black Akatsuki coat swept on the floor of her apartment as he walked in steady pace to cut the distance between him and the suddenly terrified young girl.

And to say, _terrified _would be an understatement.

She was shaking.

The only word that she could mutter was, "…How?"

Sasori took several moments before replying calmly, "A desire. It's calling my soul back from hell."

"T-that's impossible, that's –"

He cut her words. "A hatred that runs so deep, an endless curiosity, a strong _will. _Those are what attaching my soul back."

"So what are you? Ghost?"

"…Perhaps."

He was calm. So fu**ngly calm.

She hated it.

Courage slowly grew and in her usual strength, she pushed him backward. "And what do you want, Bastard?"

For the first time, he had another expression beside that flat, emotionless one.

His lips were tugged up a little to form small smirk.

"I want _you," _he paused before continuing, "I've waited for more than 4 years. Since my soul returned back from hell, I needed 4 years to fully recover. And Haruno, I _hate _waiting."

Her fist clenched and she moved forward, trying to harm him with another punch, but a string of chakra –his puppet string – had prevented her to lay a finger on him.

"YOU –!" She angrily muttered. Oh, she wanted to do so much damage to him, but his puppet strings were strong, even stronger than her own physical strength.

"I come only to greet you."

"Peeping me in the shower isn't considered a 'greeting', you sick bastard…"

"Ah. That and all those photographs are to stress out the point."

"What point?"

"Your life is at my hand. And your life… means everything. I thought you've got the message from the dreams I sent you –"

_I do own you, Little girl…_

His long fingers reached for her still damp pink hair. The length had grown over the years, and he pulled the strands closer to his face, kissing it.

His action was void of any emotions, not even passion or lust. He was simply kissing her hair, doing what he wanted with his –

– Property.

"I own you," he whispered. The intensity of his eyes was so strong. Still not portraying any emotion. Still vacant. Blank. But had she not be bounded by his strings, she would have shook her head, looking at anything other than his deep eyes.

"Until we meet again, Haruno."

And in the next second, Sakura felt the force of his strings loosened. His finger let go of her hair and he jumped backward to her opened windowsill, his black coat swayed by the night wind. But even with her power and self control back, the medic nin couldn't move a single finger as she gazed up at him.

Before he turned and disappeared to the night's darkness, he managed to give a little comment.

"About your new shampoo… I like it more when you smell like strawberries."

* * *

"I demand a throughout investigation about Akasuna no Sasori."

Tsunade only raised an eyebrow at her student's sudden asking. "He's dead. And I believe you know yourself that Konoha has more urgent priorities to handle than just to investigate a dead villain,"

"He's…He's…" Sakura stuttered. Even to think, to believe, and to say that that guy was still alive was hard. A part of her, a big part of her, still didn't want to believe, but she was sure she hadn't been dreaming when he confronted her the night before. But on the other hand, she was even more reluctant to acknowledge his story.

To believe that he was already dead, and that he was coming back to life to destroy her.

Because seriously, what kind of sick joke was that?

But then again…she really recognized the chakra. She only fought him once, but Sasori himself had a unique chakra, and thus, she would remember it forever.

It was him.

"Well, what about him?" Tsunade questioned in impatience. Had Sakura not be her well-praised apprentice, she would have already snap at such pointless disturbance.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura muttered it fast –as if saying it was a bad karma or something. "I met him last night,"

"…"

"He was there. T-talking crap about coming back to live a-and… stuffs. And he's stronger than I last remembered. And he's –"

"Sakura," Tsunade sighed as she massaged her temple. "I _really_ don't have time for this –"

"I'm telling the truth!" she spat. Quickly realizing how she had been impolite to her own sensei, she quickly bowed. "S-sorry Shishou… It's just I…," Sakura heaved a tired sigh. "I won't lie to you, you know that."

The female Sannin leaned back to her seat and took a few seconds to quickly deliberate. "You said you met him last night. How?"

"H-he came to my apartment. And… seemingly, he has been targeting me ever since I… saw him in the forest over a week ago."

"You saw an S-class criminal over a week ago, and you inform me now?"

"I'm sorry. I thought it was just an illusion. What I saw on the forest back then was only a blurred image. I thought I must have mistaken recognizing people…"

Tsunade waited for Sakura to continue her story. But moments passed and the pink-haired girl didn't say any further additional. Huffing a defeated sigh, she then announced, "Fine. I'll have someone re-investigate the matter. However, I want you to understand that currently Konoha has too many big problems. I can not concentrate only to this matter and –"

"That will be enough, Shishou. Thank you very much!" Sakura said as bowing once again. Truthfully, she wanted the Godaime to put this matter as a more urgent one, but realizing that yes, _rationally _what she said didn't make any sense; this was the best reaction she could expect.

Tsunade's honey eyes fluttered close. "The elders, and Danzou especially, would certainly laugh at me. Be grateful enough that you're my apprentice. If not, I would order someone to put you on a mental hospital already."

* * *

"…You don't believe me," Sakura stated. She had just told Hyuuga Neji all about this Sasori comeback and the pearl-eyed guy just gazed at her in certain look of…pity. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, the kunoichi then just mumbled to herself. "…I myself can't believe it either..."

"It's not that I don't believe you," Neji slowly replied. "It's just…I think you're just tired that you're starting to have hallucination,"

"Hallucination?"

"That's the only logical explanation to a sudden appearance of a clarified dead man,"

"Neji… I know I myself can not believe such… phenomenon, but I am a hundred percent sure that I was not having a hallucination," she stated slowly. "It's real. Unbelievable, yes, but he's really there,"

Neji sighed. "You said yourself you couldn't believe it. Aren't you just contradicting yourself?"

"I…" she paused and the long-haired guy cautiously tried to rub her back.

"You're just tired," he said.

"But I –"

"You're _just _tired," he repeated.

Sakura was silenced. But apparently, her silence didn't last long. "I'm _just _afraid."

"Sakura…" Neji mentally groaned. But after moments of quick thought, he added. "Fine. For a moment, we'll pretend that you're not tired, and you're not having hallucination. Why are you afraid?"

Her jade eyes looked back at her fiancée as if he had stated one of the most ridiculous comments. "I thought the fact that he belonged to the Akatsuki is a reason valid enough to make me afraid? He is an unstoppable, deadly, S-class criminal, Neji."

"And you managed to kill that unstoppable, deadly, S-class criminal."

"But I didn't do it myself!" she shrieked in her own personal horror.

In her own personal lack of confidence.

"Sakura… it happened over 4 years ago. You've developed. You're stronger now. You will be able to defeat him alone this time."

"But he's getting stronger too, Neji! He –"

" –will be dead if he ever dares to touch you," he interrupted. "I'll make sure of that myself. But then again, he will never touch you anyway, for that Sasori guy is already dead for real, okay?" His eyes looked back at her emerald ones, and even without a smile or soothing words, she realized that he was trying to calm her down. To such effort, Sakura tried to control her own paranoia.

"…Okay…" she gave in. Despite what she truly thought in her mind, she didn't want to burden Neji with this any longer. Unless there was any upcoming tremor from the Puppeteer, she would pretend like what her fiancée had assured her. "Neji-kun, thank you. I –"

Her words were interrupted, but this time it was not caused by his words –it was caused by his lips. Neji's kiss was gentle, and yet it had the power to melt her heart. His lips were warm and he patiently guided his rather inexperienced girlfriend to collaborate in the kiss.

"Neji-kun?" Sakura questioned blushingly after they ended the liplock. Even when they were already engaged, Neji Hyuuga scored perfect in the stoic department. Kissing and showing cares weren't exactly his characteristic. Although that to her girlish rant, she didn't mind her boyfriend went wild once in a while.

He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "You're starting to think of him more than you think of me," the Byakugan-owner muttered possessively. "I even start to think that you might have liked that guy a bit."

* * *

The dream visited her again that night.

This time, she was in an endless pool of black and she was drowning in it.

No.

Somebody was pulling her down.

Somebody…

Red hair…

_You belong to me._

_ Those who try to steal you away from me will face the consequence._

With a gaze that held countless mystery, she was absorbed to him. Sakura even let that psychotic man engulfed his long arms around her figure, drawing her close, crushing her face to his wooden chest.

And suddenly, it was hard to breathe. Choking even in her own dream, she realized that air had left her lungs, the pain of not inhaling oxygen was frustrating –it almost felt like a reality. Her eyes began to water, her hands reached up trying to get help, trying to get out of this black pool, trying to get away from _him._

It was then she realized why she couldn't breathe.

Sasori's lips.

On her.

.

.

.

Even her scream as she woke from her dream to the reality remained muffled. Opening her eyes in bewilderment, the next thing she instinctively searched was air.

But upon realizing her own situation, her blood froze.

Sasori.

Above her.

And just like what she was dreaming…

His lips were on hers.

"Hmph!" her groan of protest died as his cold lips brutally continued kissing her.

Panicked, embarrassed, and –beyond words – angered, Sakura tried to move her fist and push that sick man off her. And to her utter dismay, that powerful puppet strings of him _always _prevented her to do what she ought to do. Even moving her legs to kick him in a certain area didn't succeed. She loathed him to be so calculated in everything.

With her arms and legs futile, Sakura at least tried to pry herself out of his demanding kiss. She was fortunate enough that Sasori didn't decide to put the strings on the muscle of her neck. With a strong tug, she shook her head to the left, breaking free from his kiss and welcomed the fresh air for a while. But again, perhaps this was _too _already anticipated. With his free hand, the Suna nin touched her chin and effortlessly brought her face to gaze up at him again.

In the next second, he bent down to give another kiss.

And worse.

His other hand suddenly decided to give extra attention to several part of her body.

His ministration began on her smooth thigh.

Alarmed to the sudden coldness, Sakura struggled even more. Pointless as it was, she just tried to annoy him, to make him see that this was all –borrowing Shikamaru's term –troublesome, and in vain hope, perhaps he would leave her.

Of course, he didn't.

The biting he suddenly did brought her attention back to the problem that was now ravaging her lips. Sakura cursed herself of gasping –he now had the opportunity to slide his tongue (she dared not to think whether it was really wooden or not –it felt _too_ real) and played it inside her cavern.

There was suddenly something she faintly realized.

First, that this kiss was nothing like she had ever received before. Well, she admitted that Neji and her had done French kiss several times before. But what the Hyuuga prodigy had provided couldn't even match of what this demon in angelic form gave to her. Sasori–despite all his uncaring and seemingly un-lustful self – was a fiery man inside. He was both brutal and stoic. Quirky yet passionate. The combination of his cold stare and his hot kiss was shamefully doing wonders to her needs.

And the second thing that made her felt disgusted about her own self…

The fact that this man was still dead.

Being kissed by a puppet was bad enough, but being kissed by a living corpse?

And to sickly enjoy it?

Momentarily distracted to his kiss, she hadn't noticed that his hand had crept up. Just when she felt the slow tug of her panty, Sakura alertly gave full attention of the other thing he may have in his mind.

If his kisses were bruising and fervent, then his hand's touches on her skin were feathery and slightly teasing. He didn't rush. Lazily, he dragged each lean finger on her legs' skin. But the slow pace was what killing her. The anticipation of every of his cold touch was eating her with both eagerness and abhorrence. With a gesture so slow and tantalizing, he rolled down her underwear.

And he yanked the blanket off her body.

Coldness suddenly greeted her, especially on her bare womanhood. But it was soon swept away as Sasori's finger continued his calculated touch on her genital area.

Her adrenaline rushed.

He really touched her.

He touched her in place she never let anyone touched.

She felt an immediate taut feeling on her stomach. The sensation doubled when he mercilessly inserted two of his fingers inside her.

Sakura's body was instantly rigid.

It was painful.

And she was embarrassed.

Deeply embarrassed.

Furious tear rolled out of her eyes and she knew she didn't need any more humiliation from him (despite how …excellent he was in pleasuring her). She rebelled and did something that she should have done earlier –biting him.

Hard.

He muffled an annoyed short groan before pulling himself off her. Freed from his kiss and sexual attack, Sakura didn't waste the time to snap at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Her scream was replied by his usual mocking stare.

It agitated her.

"What do you want? Why you –"

"Your lips…" he suddenly said.

And she had to quizzically demanded in fury, "What are you talking about, you –"

"Your lips belong to me."

And before Sakura could do any retort, Sasori had flown off her and went to her window. The moon light shone from his back, its silvery light made a ghostly (yet _beautiful_) vision about him.

"_He _doesn't have any right to kiss them," he muttered before vanishing into the darkness.

"Wait! You –" Sakura groaned as pulling on the strings attached to her arms and legs. Thankfully enough, with Sasori's disappearance, the strings had lost their strength, and yanking them off her was effortless. Realizing the bareness of her womanhood, the medic nin blushingly pulled her underwear up again and gritted her teeth in anger.

It was moments later that she realized.

Late enough.

_ "He doesn't have any right to kiss them."_

_ Those who try to steal you away from me will face the consequence._

Panic rushed inside her as she quickly got off her bed with one person in her mind.

NEJI!

* * *

It was the first time she ever regretted her fiancée's decision to leave the Hyuuga residence and lived by himself on a sole apartment flat. She knew he was not comfortable with most of the other Hyuugas, but at least as Byakugan-owners, those people would be able to defend him.

And it wasn't that she underestimated Hyuuga Neji's genius, but when it came to a sick puppet-loving Suna nin…

She could never know the result.

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath as forcing herself to run even faster to Neji's apartment. She considered to call for backups –Tsunade, Naruto, _anyone _– but a belief she strongly held told her that she didn't have any seconds to lose.

And to think that Sasori was someone who hated to wait…Knowing that he wouldn't hesitate…

"Shit!" Sakura's breath ran short the moment she finally reached his apartment. Looking up, she noticed that the window of his room was opened –the curtain was played wildly by the blowing wind. Realizing that she really didn't have any time, Sakura gathered chakra on her feet and climbed the building quickly. Her hands firmly gripped on the windowsill and she pulled herself into his flat.

The intense smell of blood panicked the already dreadful her.

Neji's apartment was dark, but with the illuminating light provided by the silvery moon, and the slight light peeked from the gap of his door helped her to study the situation.

But seeing didn't make her relieving.

"Neji!" she screamed in horror when she noticed the limp bulge near the door who happened to be her fiancée. Neji's long hair was in disarray, blood spattered from countless kunais thrust into his body, and he kneeled in the most awkward position –possibly tangled by numerous puppet strings. Just when she was about to move her leg to approach her, a voice slurred from her behind and stopped her in track.

"If you don't want me to pull his head off, you'd better not take a step towards him."

Turning around to face the window once again, Sakura was then face-to-face to the Scorpion himself. With voice clearly showing deep hatred, she growled, "Let him go."

"…"

"I said, Let him go!"

"Why should I?" he questioned.

"He's innocent, damn it! I know you have grudges on me, but that's it! Don't bring other people to our problem, you –"

"Him?" just like his usual antic, Sasori interrupted her sayings. "Innocent? You're wrong, Haruno. He's guilty. He's very, very guilty."

"What has he ever done to you?"

"He tries to steal you away from me," he calmly replied.

Her breath hitched inside her lung, almost choking her. But her fire didn't die. "I'm not yours! Since when have I become your property, huh?"

"Since that day 4 years ago in that cave. When I said that you would serve as my 300th collection, you are already mine. I'm a man of words, Haruno."

Cracking her own fingers in a certain kind of itch, she challenged him, "Let him go. _Now_."

"Why?" he said as flexing his finger –Neji's head lulled forward and backward like a completely lifeless doll.

"Because he's my fiancée and I love him and I –"

His dark and underestimating eyes laid on her.

It was all he needed to do to suffocate air from her lungs.

And with words spoken with such mirth cruelty, he replied, "Haruno..."

"…"

"_Wrong_ answer."

A second later, Sakura heard the most terrifying sound behind her.

Ripped flesh.

Broken bones.

She didn't need to look back to know what Sasori had done.

And as if it was not enough, he calmly pulled his index finger, the string coming back at him along with something she would recognized anywhere.

Neji's head.

"NOOOOO!"

Immediately kneeling down, Sakura's arms extended to fearfully touch the chopped head of her lover. His long hair was messy knots, and blood dripped from the still fresh cut. His pearly eyes widened in the expression of shock and pain, and she suddenly had the urge to faint.

Neji was dead. Neji was dead. Neji was dead. Neji was dead. Neji was dead. Neji was dead.

Sasori _killed _him.

And she…

She had ENOUGH!

Lunging forward, she clawed at him, her hand reached out in such a speed and strength, smashing his heart.

Blood splashed to her face. Mixing with her hot tears.

But even in the night, her perfectly trained vision could tell that there was something wrong.

His blood…

It was black.

And it wasn't even oil.

Laughing almost maniacally, her fingers gnawed at his heart once more. Squishing it mercilessly. Laughing. Smashing it. Laughing. Hitting it. Laughing.

_Laughing…_

With tears running down her jade eyes.

"You're done?" was what Sasori replied as he removed her hand from his chest, and carelessly dropped the weak limb. His black coat was already off, and in his wooden body, there was a visible gap where his heart had rested a while ago.

It was empty now.

And yet.

He still moved.

He still _lived_.

"I-I killed you… I already fu**ing killed you!" she screamed.

"Will you ever stop saying that?" he growled in annoyance. "Yes, you did kill me, Haruno."

"You're a …you're a DEMON!"

He was silenced momentarily. Then slowly, he replied to the whimpering girl. "Yes. I guess that's what you're making me," Sasori took another step to approach the girl.

Sakura forced all her remaining power to move her body.

As far as she could from him.

But fear had already gotten the whole her, and her attempt to escape him only came out as a slow crawl backward.

"N-no…" she stuttered. "Let me go, damn it, just let me go!"

"I won't."

Her tears fell freely as she kept crawling backward. But she had nowhere to escape. Her back soon touched the cold tile. And a few feet away from her, lied the dead body of her fiancée. Sakura gazed at Neji's body for a while before turning her face back at her front.

And a pair of dark, merciless eyes bored into her terrified ones.

Sakura felt her body being lifted and pressed against the wall. The fear and disbelief drained all her strength to fight back, and thus she couldn't do anything when he leaned down to kiss her again while his hand crept up under her teal nightgown. Her bra was easily removed and he groped at her full mound. His thumb brushing the peak and sloppily tweaked her hardening nipples.

Sasori's kiss was much gentler this time. He was careful and calm as he savored the feeling of her pink lips. He kissed her softly, yet, it didn't give her the slightest feeling of relief or glee. No matter how sweet and how tender he was kissing her, he was still a poison –and his kiss was still as dangerous as the rest of him.

Yet, she didn't have any power to fight back.

She let him.

She even didn't protest when he lifted her nightgown and ended his kiss on her lips and moved it to her pink nipple. Sasori kissed her breast. His teeth grazed at her sensitive peak before his tongue leaped out to kiss and suck it.

And she fu**ing let him do it.

He never seemed to stop.

Or perhaps, time seemed to stop.

And Sakura didn't know how long he was playing with her body. She could feel his finger on her clit once again, and perhaps, he had even inserted his member into her womanhood –since she felt slight pain (and the ticklish feeling of blood rolling down her thigh).

Either way, she didn't care.

And the only thing that kept played in her mind was a simple question.

"Why?"

Sasori stopped his action of licking the juices flowing out of her vagina. He deliberated for a moment before standing up, towering her easily, and held her gaze with him. But before he could mutter a reply, she had already spoken another question.

"Is it because that grudge you hold on me? Do you really hate me that much?"

…

She didn't know how long he needed before finally giving her the answer.

"Actually, as I lately discovered, it isn't hatred."

"…Then what…?"

His finger reached out to slowly caress her cheek.

"I think I fall in love with you."

And despite the sweetness of the true meaning of his words, his words were like venom.

A venom that made her ears bleed in disbelief.

"What…?"

Sasori traced her face with his wooden finger. He stopped on her chin and he pulled her close to land another kiss on her. "Yes, Haruno Sakura. I love you."

"No, you can't…"

"I love you so much."

"…T-that's…" her weak retort died as he kissed her once again.

And this time…

She didn't know how, she didn't know why. Perhaps it was really venom. His words, his confession… it all made her want to kiss him back.

And she did.

"I love you too much…" he continued between their series of kisses.

"S-Sasori… "

.

STAB.

Haruno Sakura widened her eyes in both pain and shock.

Red blood trailed from her lips.

And she looked down.

To her chest, to her heart…

Where he had…

…stabbed her.

"S-Sasori…" she managed through pained whisper as he pulled the poisonous sword out of her chest, just to brutally stab it back to her body.

And he smiled wickedly.

Perfect.

Licking the fine blood trail from her mouth, he whispered to her. "I love you too much, that I just need to bring you back to hell with me."

Her body gave up and she fell down to the floor.

Dead already.

Kneeling down, Sasori twirled the pink hair affectionately.

His smirk was present. Even after his soul left the wooden puppet body, and there were only empty gaps where his dark eyes had been there before.

Perfect.

_We'll make a good pair in hell, Sakura.

* * *

_

**THE END

* * *

**

A/N: … Phew, finally done. How was it? Another product of my sick mind. I'm happy that I'm able to finally write a Sasosaku. I know the theme is sick, but being the sick person I am, I love it. :P

Oh, and this was the first of my 3 Naruto Halloween Treats (and my personal favorite among the 3, too...) The other two are a Saisaku and a Sasusaku. I've uploaded them both too, if you're interested; feel free to check them in my profile.

Comments are greatly appreciated. Critics and flames are welcomed. I REALLY want to know what you think of this story. And if you've read the other 2, which one do you like the most? (If there is…)

Thank you so much for reading this 14-pages-long fanfiction! (The longest oneshot I've ever written.. :P)

August 3, 2010 : I hate how ff dot net take out all those scenes separators. I'm adding them back. Hopefully, they won't disappear again this time…


End file.
